


Body Positivity

by thatonekid



Series: Random Fics/Random plot bunnies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Based off a song, Danny Jackson and Scott are in a three way relationship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laura Hale is mentioned, Lyrics in the story, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Scott McCall is gay, Why Did I Write This?, stiles is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: Stiles doesn't always feel good in her own skin, so on the occasion that she does, she goes kind of all out. New clothes, more confidence, yet still chooses to hide her body after a fun night out.





	Body Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of sleeping, I decided to finish this bad boy and post it. I know I could've waited till the morning but I didn't want to wait anymore. I really suck at summaries. I hope this story makes you feel good about yourself. Yes, I realize that there are lyrics and there's supposed to be. I'm not sorry. I started this on my phone and once again finished it on a desktop. 
> 
> I really hope you like this. 
> 
> Again I dont own anything but the plot. Not the song its based off of, which is Most Girls by Hailee Seinfield, or Taco Johns (Its a mid-west coast thing in the united states.). 
> 
> Ps: Stiles text is underline and italicize and Danny's is the italicized one
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses,_  
Some girls, nothin’ but sweatpants lookin like a princess  
Some girls, kiss new lips every single night  
They’re stayin out late ‘cause they just celebrating life.”

 

Stiles danced around her living room in just a t-shirt and panties. She had music playing on full volume and was happy with herself and how much she loved her skin and body at the time. It was a joyous time for her.

 

She had woken up feeling alive, and happy, and couldn’t love her how her skin was feeling.

 

Sure, she had some pudge to her, that would typically make herself hate it and just pinch and wish it away. But today? Today she though it was just perfect.

 

That there was nothing wrong with being short and curvy. There was nothing wrong with her doe like eyes, the lightest shade of brown that colored them, or the fact she had glasses. There was nothing wrong with the fact she had size eight and half feet for her 5’5 frame. There was absolutely nothing wrong with how she looked.

In fact, she felt like showing off some skin today, after typically wanting to cover as much as she could. With layers or bigger sizes.

 

No one was going to put her down today.

 

Pausing, she looked at the clock that hung on the wall above the little arch that led into her hallway. Seeing it was going on noon, she decided to get her phone out and text her three best friends and grab lunch with them.

 

Satisfied with the answers, she dances her way to her bathroom and turned on the water to get the perfect temp for her shower.

 

45 minutes later, she was shaved and relaxed even more, and went to her room.

 

Towel drying herself, she went and put on her matching bra and panties set and set about picking out her outfit for the day of shopping.

 

Sliding on a pair of vans, she made sure her stereo was off and that she had what she needed.

 

Phone? Check.

 

Debt card? Check.

 

Keys? Triple check.

 

Nodding to herself, she turned off the lights and stepped out of her house and locked it. Getting into her car, she started it and pulled out of her driveway.

 

30 minutes later, Stiles, Jackson, Scott and Danny were heading into the mall to get their shop on. As Scott liked to call it.

 

“Stiles,” Jackson said looking at his petite friend.

 

“Yes Jacks?” Stiles replied.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“Clothes…?”

 

“We see that genius, but in public?” Danny said.

 

 _“You know some days you feel so good in your own skin_  
But it’s okay if you want to change the body that you came in  
You look greatest when you feel like a damn queen  
We’re all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life.”

 

She couldn’t blame them, she didn’t typically wear this type of clothes. The short shorts and faded blue tank top that read Beacon Hills Police on it. She typically wore clothes a few sizes to big, or layers.

 

“I feel great in my body…. If you have a problem with that, I’ll do this on my own.” Stiles huffed and unlinked her arm with Jackson and headed off to where she was going to get food.

 

The one thing she loved about the mall food court, it had options you didn’t think you needed. You could get subs, or New York style pizzas. Hell, you could even get ice cream. The choices were unlimited, or really, they were limited but the point was, you had options.

 

Walking to where Taco Johns was located, she went up to the counter and ordered the stuffed grilled taco without the hot sauce and with extra nacho sauce. And a pound of potato ole’s. Couldn’t forget about them. Waiting for her order, she saw her friends finally walk into the mall and headed over to where she was.

 

“Stiles,” Jackson started.

 

“Hmm?” Stiles asked.

 

“I didn’t mean it wrong like that. I was just shocked is all. If you feel amazing in your body, then more power to you and you should show it off. Who am I to stop you from doing that?”

 

“Thanks…” Stiles said and picked up her order.

 

Jackson went to subway and got his typical chicken bacon ranch with nothing but veggies and light southwest sauce. Danny went to the New York style pizza place and got his sausage pizza, while Scott went the Chinese place got his sweet and sour chicken with yum yum covered fried rice.

 

The foursome sat at the table and ate their food and talked about what stores they wanted to go to and what they needed. Jackson lost a bet, so he was half paying for Stiles’ items that she wanted today.

 

Once everyone was done eating, the gang got up, threw away their trash and set off to find Spencer’s as they agreed they all needed or at least wanted something from there.

After they got the stuff from one store, they would go on to the next store, and they repeated the process until they felt satisfied with everything that they had purchased and decided to call it a day when the clock on one of the friends phoned showed it was going on 3 pm.

 

Some had to work that night or had plans for the rest of the day. Stiles included.

 

Getting home, Stiles took her bags out of the back seat of her car and made it up to her room and dropped the bags onto her bed. Going over to where the hamper was, she picked up said object and came back. She had a thing of washing all new clothes no matter if they were brand new or used. Its what she was taught at a young age and it stuck with her.

 

Taking the tags from all the clothing items, she tossed them into the hamper, and then took the sheets, yes sheets, out of the packaging and tossed them in that as well. She needed new sheets and the mall just happened to have Target attached to it. It was merely convenient for her.

 

Moving to the laundry room, stiles tossed what she could into the washer and started it. She needed to think of what she wanted for dinner before she went out to the club to have some fun.

 

Looking in the fridge, she saw that she could make some grilled veggies and some grilled chicken stripes for a meal. Nodding to herself, she started up the stove and added what she needed and started the peppers. Once she had the peppers half was done, she tossed in some of the strips she had and waited for her food to be done.

 

Once her food was done, she dished it up, grabbed a drink and made it to her living room and turned on her smart tv and turned on Hulu to watch reruns of bobs burgers. Losing track off time with a good comedic show and great tasting food, she saw it was it was 8 and should probably start getting ready for the club.

 

Putting up her dishes she went to her dryer and pulled out some of the clothes she had dried from earlier shopping trip. Decided on a navy blue bodycon type of dress, and panties that read “Yes, Daddy?” because she thinks she’s hilarious, a pair of white pumps and some very light make up, she was ready to go.

 

Making her hair into beach waves, she was happy with the outcome. Stuffing her phone in her clutch, she looked at the time and it read 9:45 pm. Time really does go by fast when you lounge around and not in a rush.

 

_“They’re staying out late cause they just celebrating.”_

 

 

Pulling up to the club, Stiles got out of the taxi, she went up to the line and saw her favorite bouncer was working tonight.

 

Waiting patiently to get to the front of the line and eventually into the club, she saw some of the Hales walk her way. Great, they’re just going to get in right away. That means its going to be closer to 11 before she gets in. Unbelievable.

 

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her phone and texted Danny.

 

_ “Hales just got here, I’m never going to make it inside… hold a spot for me…” _

 

_“That sucks… But yeah, I will... we’re in the far back right-hand corner booth.”_

 

_ “Thanks! I owe ya. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo” _

 

 

Only having to wait 15 more minutes, Stiles finally got into the club and had gotten a sympathetic look from her bouncer friend. She replied with a shrug of shoulders and pecked him on the check. Heading straight back to where her friends where, she was so happy to finally be in the club.

 

Don’t get her wrong, being outside is refreshing, but not when you just want to have a good time and show off your figure when you would normally hide it from everyone.

 

Grinning, she took a spot next to Danny in the both and begin drinking her signature drink of cotton candy. The blue and pink kinky cocktail, and some sprite.

 

“Here’s to a good night!” The gang yelled and clanked glasses.

 

Getting up to dance, Stiles made sure she had her clutch with her in case she wanted to leave early. It was going to be a good night.

 

Feeling the bass of whatever song was playing, Stiles was grinding to the air, a little tipsy and next thing she knew, she felt hands around her waist. Thinking it was just Jackson being, well Jackson, Stiles giggled and grinded up against her friend’s ass. He might be gay, but when they drank, Jackson was just a little horn dog for Stiles ass.

 

Hearing a moan in her ear, she paused and turned to look and let out a squeal when she saw that it was Peter Hale and not her friend Jackson. This was not happening. It couldn’t be, this had to be a mistake.

 

It never happened. Well, not really. She had her eye on Peter since the day he walked into the book store she worked at and wanted some books for a birthday present. But he would never go after a girl like her.

 

Deciding not to think to much of it, Stiles went back and forth from dancing with Peter and downing shots.

 

Glancing at her phone, the time read 1:30 am so she decided she was going to call it a night. She enjoyed herself and showing off her figure. Now all she wanted to do was go home, wash her face, get into pajamas and watch more Gilmore Girls and just be ready for the Sunday brunch she had with her parents.

 

Walking out of the club, Stiles saw Derek stumble out with some blonde bimbo and smirked at the tall male, he was in for a treat. Looking all around, she saw some of her friends leave together or with random people for the night. Giggling, she saw her cab pull up and was about to get in it before Peter Hale decided he wanted to go in the cab as well.

 

Groaning, she slid in and told the driver to drop her off first and that her ride along could pay for the tab once he got to his house.

 

“Come home with me?” Peter asked the young woman next to her.

 

“No thank you.” Stiles politely declined.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m not going to be another notch in your belt Peter Hale.”

 

Getting out of the cab at her house, she made her way up to her house and let herself in.

 

Tonight, had been very weird.

 

Tossing her pumps to the side, she walked to the bathroom and threw her hair in a bun and removed the make up she had put on hours ago and then proceeded to wash her face.

 

Once she was done, she went to her dresser and pulled off her pjs from the night before. A over size sweatshirt and a pair of knee high socks.

 

Crawling into bed, she grabbed her remote to her TV and turned on Netflix for some good ole Gilmore girls. Sighing happily in her snuggly blanket, she turned off her light and proceeded to fall asleep with Lorelei in the background talking to her mom about something.

 

 _“Some girls like to keep their physique real private_  
Some girls wear jeans so tight ‘cause it feels so right,  
Some girls, every day searching, keep the page turning  
Sleeping in late cause they just celebrating life.”

Groaning, as she moved her hand to look for her phone to turn off her alarm, she was just grateful she left her curtains closed and didn’t get hang overs like she used to when she was a teenager. Finally finding the object, she peaked one eye open and shut it off.

 

Why did she need to be up right now?

 

Oh right, its Sunday and she has mandatory brunch with her parents and then she needed to work at 1 pm.

 

Stretching out, she reluctantly removed her blankets and slid out of bed. Sighing, she stripped out of her pjs and decided to put on some undergarments. Once her bra was in place, she slipped into her high waisted skinny jeans and a grey sweater with the words “ _Love is in the air, try not to breathe_ ”. Once she was ready, she slid on a beanie to somewhat tame her wild waves, she also put her glasses on and went out to the living room.

 

Slipping on her grey converse, she grabbed her phone and keys and headed out the door to get to the restaurant for brunch.

 

“There’s our girl,” Claudia, Stiles mom gushed and stood up to hug the young woman.

 

“Hi mom,” Stiles greeted back.

 

“Stiles baby girl, how are you?” John, Stiles dad greeted and took his turn with the hugs.

 

“Hi dad, I’m alright, you?” Stiles returned the hug and then sat down on her side of the booth.

 

Her parents sat down, and the waitress came and took their usual drink orders and then left to get them.

 

“So how have you been since the last time we saw you?” Claudia asked.

 

“Fine. I work, I went out last night, and the guys are thinking of coming over the night after Scott and I get off. I know its odd on a Sunday, but we were all too busy Friday night to do it, and then the guys went home together from the club. So, we decided today was going to be good. Danny works tomorrow afternoon so there’s that.” Stiles answered.

 

“That sounds good. Did you have a good time last night?” John asked.

 

“Yes, it was fun. How are you to doing?” Stiles quizzed.

 

“We’re fine, your dad is thinking about retiring in the next year or two, and then I’m going to be looking into giving Laura Hale more rain on the business so that when your father retires, I can to.”

 

“That sounds good.”

 

The waitress brought their food and refills. The little family began to eat their food and talked about what was going to come up with the next week and what they had planned for their family get away for the last weekend of the month. One tradition they did every year since Stiles was born.

 

Having the location of this month’s weekend trip, they paid, hugged, and went on their way.

 

Going to the bookstore, Stiles waited 20 minutes in her car texting the guys to make sure they were still on for the sleepover before she decided that she needed to go and clock in and get her shift over with.

 

It wasn’t like she didn’t like her job, she loved it, it was her dream job, but today, she wanted nothing more than to be at home and snuggling her blankets and waiting for the boys to be over.

 

Just knowing that in a few short months she was taking over _‘Grand La Beacon’_ bookstore, was her only motivation of not to be taking a personal day.

 

Not like she had way too much to drink the night before, she just didn’t want to be at work.

 

Going to the computer, she clocked in and started to work on the batch of boxes that swarm the desk that needed to be out on the floor as there was gaps to be filled.

 

Hearing the bell over the door go off, she said the normal greeting of “Hi, welcome, let me know if you need any help” and went back to stocking the books she had left out of the box.

 

After being here for 6 years, you got fast at your job depending how many boxes you had, and you became a very good multitasker.

 

“You’re Stiles, right?” A rich deep voice asked.

 

“That I am,” Stiles nodded and turned to look at the person that the voice belonged to.

 

Looking up and down, she was not displeased.

 

“I’m Peter Hale, pleasure to meet you.” Peter greeted.

 

“Likewise.” Stiles returned and then took the box and started to break it down for the cardboard dumpster.

 

“I was told that you were taking this over for Mrs. Danes, and I was hoping to talk to you about a business venture.”

 

“I am. And you can. But, I’m picky. I’ve had a vision to renovate the place and who or what I decide on the space that is leftover, is when I will decide what to advertise. I might not have worked her long enough, but this place is very special to me.”

 

“That is all very fair. Would you like to set a time, date, and place to get together to go over ideas?”

 

“Sure. But that doesn’t give you a shoe in for being picked.”

 

“That’s fine. I’ll see you around Ms Stilinski.”

 

Nodding her head, she watched the man walk away and noticed how nice his assed looked.

 

Shaking her head, she went back to putting books up and breaking down boxes.

 

He was something else.

 

 _“Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful_  
Most girls work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day, no two are the same.”

Locking up for the night, Stiles got back in her car and made her way back to her house to get ready for the guys to come over. Today had been exhausting so she couldn’t be to be bothered by what the guys wanted to watch or ate. All she wanted to do was to change back into her pjs, throw her hair up, and snuggle back into bed.

 

Which, more she thought about, the more it sounded enticing.

 

Walking back into her room, she did just that. She threw her clothes into the hamper, washed her face for the night, and threw her hair up into a bun, and crawled back into bed and snuggled her blankets. Just waiting for her best friends to come over and spend the night with her.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this? Was it bad? was it good? please tell me. If you think of any tags that I should add, please do tell me and I will fix it. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: tumblr.com/thatonefandomwhore 
> 
> Sorry if this seems unfinished, the idea just ran away at the end.. Sorry!
> 
> Till next time,  
> Dana
> 
> Ps, if you would like to be my beta please come talk to me on tumblr about it. i'm more than happy to talk to yall!


End file.
